powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imaginary Fiend
Imaginary Fiend is the first part of the ninth episode of season 2 of the Powerpuff Girls. It aired on March 17, 2000. In this episode Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have to save the school from Patches, an evil imaginary friend created by Mike, a new kid in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Summary The episode starts with the Narrator saying it's famous line: "The city of Townsville..." Then adding: " A Friendly place that awakens every morn, with the friendly sound of friendly children, heading off to a friendly day of education". In a panorama of Townsville, we can see how kids from every house join in the street and head to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten except one who lethargically follows slowly. The kids rush to the entrance of the Kindergarten just as the bell rings, but the one who walks slowly stops at the entrance and stare at the door. Ms. Keane opens the door and greets him by saying: "Well, hi there! We have been expecting you... Come on in! Don't be shy..." In the classroom, Ms. Keane addresses the classroom saying that she has a "little surprise". Blossom guesses that she is getting a "nose job," Bubbles guesses she is getting married and Buttercup guesses that she is getting fired. Ms. Keane corrects them and introduces the new student Mike Believe, but Mike shyly hides behind Ms. Keane's legs in fear of the other students. Ms. Keane tells Mike to take a sit and he sadly walks to his chair in the back of the room. Bubbles greets Mike on his way, but he doesn't respond and keeps walking as the other students watch. In recess, Mike sits alone in the sandbox when a mysterious noise is heard. Then Mike looks around as if he heard someone called him. His eyes fix at some point in the space above him and he appears to be talking to himself while the girls are watching him. Buttercup insists that Mike is weird, but Bubbles defends him by saying that there is nothing wrong with talking to yourself and she then starts talking to herself. Back in class Mike suddenly starts laughing alone and says: "That's funny. Yeah, I think girls are gross too". Ms. Keane asks: "Mike, who are you talking to?" Mike responds: "My new friend, Patches!". Everybody, except Bubbles, starts to laugh. During the following time of class, Mike is found guilty of several mischievous actions, such as throwing a paper ball at Bubbles, dipping a girl's hair in green paint, and drawing a line in the "c" of Blossom's spelling bee so that the word "cookie" reads as "dookie". Because of this Mike is punished by Ms. Keane saying that she thinks he needs a "time out" and he gets placed in a chair in the corner of the room. In story time, Ms. Keane is about to read the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, when Bubbles notice the chair behind Ms. Keane move by itself. Ms. Keane falls to the floor and, naturally, blames Mike, who was behind her, for the movement of the chair moving. Bubbles defends Mike saying that she saw the chair moved by itself. Blossom is skeptical until Ms. Keane's apple flies into the air and lands on Blossom's head. Then a chair and a can of paint are thrown through the air, and Bubbles comes to the conclusion that Patches must be the one behind this. Then the words "Ha Ha Ha Ha you can't stop me!!" are written on the board. The Girls try to stop Patches, but Buttercup, speeding towards a can flying in the air, smashes into the wall. Blossom trips while flying and smashes in a pile of clothes and Bubbles flies to the board Patches is erasing, but is stopped by a cloud of chalk dust. The Girls then are knocked out by Patches who then write on the Board: "Poor little powerpuffs! can't you be more creative than that? I'm waiting". The girls feel defeated and Bubbles says she imagines that they finally met their match. Immediately Blossom gets the idea of imagining their own imaginary friend to combat the evil Patches. The Powerpuff Girls' Imaginary friend is a mixture of the Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup favorite qualities, being strong, smart, and a bunny. Powerpuff Girls' Imaginary friend is a female bunny scientist, with glasses, a red ribbon on her head, a "pretty dress" and combat boots. She beats up Patches, who was eating, breaking Patches and Ms. Keane's desk in a looney-tune style in the process. When the Powerpuff Girls' Imaginary friend is ready to leave Blossom says "Thanks!", Buttercup says "You're cool!", but Bubbles says: "Wait! I'm going to miss you!". She assures Bubbles that she will still be in her imagination, "Hanging out with her other imaginary friends". But when Bubbles suggest Kooz as a friend she says: "You mean that Kooz jerk? No thanks". In the end, the girls offer to be Mike's friends but imagine that Buttercup can't think of a witty retort. Then everyone, except Buttercup, laughs. At the end of this episode the Narrator finishes with his usual line; "Once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls...," but adds "At least I think so..." referring to the way Powerpuff Girls' Imaginary friend defeated Patches. Errors * When Ms. Keane is about to read the Little Red Riding Hood to the classroom Mike can be seen in front of Ms. Keane, but after she had fallen he appears to be behind her. * Mike apologizes for Patches' behavior when really it should be the class and Ms. Keane apologizing to him for blaming him for everything. (It was possible that they could have done it off-screen.) Trivia from ]] * After Blossom comes out of a pile of clothes, she is dressed in a blue winter hat, yellow gloves, and a red coat, and then says "Uh...He tripped me. Seriously." This is a reference to Eric Cartman from South Park. *When the Bunny confronts Patches she quickly beats him up. She finishes the fight with a very looney-tune inspired act where she filled Patches up with helium, causing him to blow up like a balloon and then releasing him and having him fly away. *There is a Dexter's Laboratory reference in this episode. When Bubbles has an idea on an imaginary friend, she thinks of Koosalagoopagoop from Dexter's Laboratory. Everyone kept replying to that saying "Nobody likes that Koos jerk." **It's unknown how Bubbles knows about Koosalagoopagoop, as he's Dee Dee's imaginary friend and not Bubbles'. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Keane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls